


Do You Feel That?

by lunarosewood23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: When someone moves into the house that belonged to his best friend, Magnus can't help but be angry, but the man that moves in with his two children might be the key to helping him heal.





	Do You Feel That?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Magnus and Ragnor have been best friends since childhood. After a tragic accident claims his friend's life Magnus can't seem to let go. Often finding himself parked in front of his friend's house, his world is turned upside down then he pulls up to find moving trucks in front of the house and someone new seems to have moved in.

"Sis do you feel that?" Evan Lightwood whispered to his sister.

His sister Emeila nodded as they looked around to see a man parked across the street, and they felt anger and sadness emitting from him. He was pretty, with golden skin and bright clothes, but why was he so angry and sad?

"Do you wanna try to sneak out?" Emelia asked.

"After last time? No thank you. But I do have an idea." Evan replied as he reached over for their crayons and a notepad off of their father's desk.

~~~

Magnus felt sick to his stomach. This was Ragnor's home, how dare anyone try to move into it!

He sighed. It wasn't their fault they didn't know. And if he were honest he was being childish. He never fully got over Ragnor's death and it still haunts him to this day. Plus the man and his two kids seemed to be good people. He didn't dare approach but he wished he wasn't such a hopeless case when it came to his grief.

Besides, Ragnor and his family would want his home to be lived in and given new and far better memories than the tragedy that was Ragnor's death.

He then looked up as he saw the window open and a paper airplane came flying at him. He opened it and saw a picture of four stick figure people, two smaller ones holding hands with the one who was clearly supposed to be himself, along with who he guessed was supposed to be their father.

There was another page with it that had a child's messy penmanship but still readable.

_ Hello! _

_ We saw how sad and upset you looked outside and we want to see if we can help. Come inside! _

  * __Evan and Emelia Lightwood __

Magnus smiled. The joy of being a child. But he did worry, did their father know about them talking to a complete stranger?

He sighed, what else did he have to lose?

He took a deep breath and walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell before waiting.

"Kids I've got it." A voice laughed as a man opened the door, and Magnus's jaw nearly dropped.

The man, who he assumed to be the kids father, was gorgeous. Thick black hair with some fringe falling in his pretty hazel eyes, and his cheekbones looked sharper than knives, and his arms looked divine.

"Can I help you?" He questioned, and Magnus blinked.

"Sorry, I...an old friend of mine lived here when we were kids and I guess your kids saw me and wanted to try to cheer me up." He explained as he handed him the drawing and note.

The man looked the note over before groaning. "Damnit you two..."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to cut this down but when the fic challenge is over I'll give everyone the full fic.


End file.
